Neighbors Know My Name
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Because Izaya happens to be a very vocal partner...Shizaya/Smut.


"Oh, _Shit_!"

Izaya half gasped and half yelled, fingers digging into the shoulders above him as his back collided with the wall.

Hands clawed desperately at his clothes, not caring if they were ripped or rendered useless, so long as they were out of the way. Each man had lost their fair share of clothes from these activities.

Fingers twined in blond hair, hauling the brunette upwards as Shizuo trailed down his neck with kisses and bites. One of the blond's hands slammed against the wall, trying to support both men's weight as Izaya's legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist.

Moans let loose into the humid air, neither bothered to restrain their voices any longer. Thumping from the other side of the wall sounded, signaling Izaya's less-than-happy neighbor's frustration, but with Shizuo's tongue teasing his ear like _that_—Izaya could care less.

"Nngh—_Shizzy_—"

Just to spite the neighbor.

Shizuo growled and kicked at the wall pointedly, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Izaya's neck, earning another piercing, crotch tightening groan of arousal. The knocking on the other side of the wall ceased, a few curses were shouted before the vibrations of an overly-loud television sounded. Izaya and Shizuo moved on.

The blond moved the brunette from the now indented wall, to the plush bed on the opposite side of the room. Springs creaked and the mattress sunk from previous abuse as Shizuo towered over his prey, attacking his lips hungrily. Izaya offered no resistance, deepening the kiss eagerly and letting his hands travel down the blond's back to rid his partner of his restrictions. Fingers fumbled with the belt for a few moments, accidentally brushing against the bulge in Shizuo's pants, causing him to groan and put more force into the kiss. The belt came loose and was unceremoniously tossed aside, cracking against the wall and dropping to the floor. Pants soon followed.

"_Ahh_, Shizz..u_u—ohhh_! M_mm_…" Izaya's vocalism fueled the blond on, yearning for more delicious sounds as his mouth descended lower on the brunette's torso, teasing the navel and hearing satisfying gasps erupt from the abused lips. The headboard bumped against the wall, deep marks from past incidents blatantly visible and fluffing Shizuo's pride a bit.

The blond grasped his lover's length roughly, pumping suddenly while digging his teeth into a pressure point on pale skin. Izaya's lust-filled scream plastered a smirk on the blond's face as he licked away the blood. More knocking sounded from this wall as well, the annoyance of the other neighbors evident in the way they shouted the time at the wall. Shizuo supposed he and Izaya shouldn't do this at 2am when the neighbors would most likely be trying to sleep. The blond ignored the noise, lapping at the crimson fluid from his last marking. Izaya groaned loudly again, fisting hands in blond hair and arching his back in clear need.

Shizuo slid back up to Izaya's flushed face and teased the man's erection with one hand, sliding a thumb over the tip a few times and feeling slick pre-cum slip out while caressing the shell of Izaya's ear with his tongue. Shizuo enjoyed teasing the brunette in this position, whispering into his ear, "I bet the neighbor's know my name, the way you're _screaming_, _scratching_, _yelling_," another rough tug to the brunette's erection and the man let out a strangled gasp with '_Shit'_, flushing deeper at the blond's words, "They're stressing while I make you get _louder_ and _louder_…"

To emphasize his point, banging came from the front door of the apartment, of course going ignored if not unnoticed by the heated men. Izaya couldn't respond if he wanted to, the pleasure Shizuo sent coursing through his body blanked his mind, the words arousing him more if anything. By now, they knew each other's bodies so well that they knew _just_ where to _touch_, just where to _push_ to send the other into _complete_ bliss. The fact that Shizuo had that much dominance over his body didn't worry Izaya as much as it should have.

Izaya bucked as another wave of heat consumed his body, crying out while Shizuo covered every inch of his torso with his mouth. "_Shizuo_!" The blond grinned into the man's navel, the brunette's body was trembling and Shizuo could tell he was close. Shizuo positioned himself, shifting on the bed and hanging his head over Izaya's.

"Scream my name _louder_."

With that, the blond thrust deeply into Izaya's pliant body, the brunette's fingers leaving red welts in the blond's back and blindly complying with the man's demand. The bedroom was the _one_ place Shizuo had control, and they both knew it, so Izaya just learned not to rise to the man's taunting.

"SHIZU—_OHHHH_!" Shizuo's lips captured Izaya's again, muffling the moans as he thrust repeatedly into the brunette's lithe body and hitting the bundle of nerves with expert practice. Izaya screamed and gasped vibrantly as his prostate was abused, his legs trembled with the effort of keeping them up, until Shizuo rested the brunette's knees over his shoulders, to far gone to wonder at the man's flexibility.

Tongues clashed in the hot caverns of each other's mouths, pleasure drenched moans echoed through the apartment, and moonlight streamed in through the window, highlighting the beads of cum and perspiration sliding down each man's form. Lust-filled eyes glistened and were trapped in the other's gaze. Crimson and gold clashed in the valley of orgasm, white-hot pleasure seared each man's mind as the edge came and went. The slamming of the headboard against the wall was silent to the men's ears, too enamored with the other to loose focus on their own bliss.

Shizuo moved out and off of Izaya, resting next to the panting man and slipping his arms around the damp skin of his waist. "Looks like I'm going to need a new headboard," Izaya mumbled into Shizuo's chest, the blond looked up in mild surprise at the badly splintered wood and new cracks in the wall. They had done worse. Shizuo smiled, laying a kiss into raven hair as the two drifted out of consciousness.

The next morning, Izaya struggled to move from the bed and into the kitchen—his ass and back _hurt_ like _hell_, but at least he was more used to the feelings of the morning after. The brunette grimaced thinking back to his and Shizuo's first time. Shuffling through the doorway, Izaya's eyes widened at the sight of his _sisters_ in _his_ apartment, sitting at _his_ kitchen table as casually as possible.

"What are _you_ two doing here?" the brunette asked as bitterly as possible, the threat coming out weaker than intended due to his raw voice. The two twins smiled innocently and gazed at their brother while he searched through the fridge to find something for breakfast. Shizuo was still asleep and Izaya wanted his sisters _out_ before the blond woke up.

"We were bored. Actually, we got here last night, but you were busy so we just hung out in your living room," Mairu confessed happily. Izaya frowned, knowing _what_ and _who_ he was busy with when they must've come over. He continued to browse through the fridge, determined to not let the younger twins get the better of him.

From her seat at the table, Kururi grinned impishly at Mairu's next words.

"We were trying to decide if you had Shizuo or '_Oh Shit'_ in your bed."

The front door slammed angrily on the twins' still smug faces.


End file.
